Say cheese!
by dellums
Summary: Demyx has a new hobby - photography. And he'll do just about anything to get a picture of his beloved Zexion smiling. Just one harmless, little picture! Rated T for mentioned adult themes. Happy Zemyx Day!


_[author's notes.]_

_I'm writing, like, twelve stories at the same time right now.  
>Actually, just three. But it's a lot to me, phew.<em>

_Aaaaanyway. Since my icon on this site _is_ Zemyx, I figured I'd add more of them to my fanfic gallery. Plus, I love them dearly. (Also, to prove that I am NOT neglecting you Kingdom Hearts fans, no way, no how!) Yeah, I don't really know how this spawned, but it did, and there's nothing I can do about it.._

_Wow, and I just realized today is technically Zemyx Day. How convenient._

_Enjoy? :D_

* * *

><p>Demyx had taken up photography.<p>

While most people thought it was great to get a break from his daily guitar-shredding and drum-banging, Zexion was not so impressed. Demyx was annoying enough regardless of what he was doing, be it playing music or even just _sitting there_. So when one of his uncles handed him an old, heavy, iron-made SLR camera, the corresponding handbook, a few rolls of black-and-white film, and told him to, "Go wild, kiddo", Zexion felt the urge to commit homicide.

Now, wanting to commit homicide was not an unusual thing for someone who lived with Demyx, and it was an even more common urge for those unfortunate souls that were _dating_ him. Needless to say, if Zexion didn't have such a strong sense of self-control, he would be sitting in death row by now.

He'd learned to ignore the guitar and the singing and the harmonica and even the professional electric-kazoo lessons that Demyx had taken. But this... _this _was different entirely. He couldn't just drown it out with a good book. No, no. When somebody popped up from behind the couch, shoving a camera that weighed as much as a newborn baby in your face, and screamed, "Say 'cheese'!", it was hard to ignore. Not to say that Zexion didn't try. Because he certainly did.

The bad thing was, that Demyx tried, too. However, whereas Zexion failed miserably, Demyx succeeded in achieving his goal, which was apparently to annoy his boyfriend to the point of murderous thoughts. Congratulations.

Zexion was not photogenic. He despised cameras, and claimed that having your picture taken was the worst form of vanity. "Cameras are creations of the devil, Demyx. You don't want to spend eternity in Hell, do you?" he asked the blond heatedly over his book, who was happily advancing the film after having successfully taken a picture of Zexion in all his glaring glory.

"Oh, you're so dramatic. Loosen up a bit," he replied easily, flailing his arms about and wiggling his hips for emphasis.

"No. You know what, Demyx? I think your obsession with cameras goes deeper than wanting to have fun and be obnoxious," Zexion stated, placing his book down on his lap and leaning forward. "I think you're insecure. Tell me, were you hugged as a child?"

Completely ignoring the other's attempt at changing the subject, Demyx looked through the viewfinder, adjusted the aperture and tampered with the focus ring, before announcing, "Smiiiile, Zex!"

"I will not."

Demyx huffed. "Come _on_. All the pictures I have are either of you glaring, frowning, flipping me off, or sleeping!"

"Well, maybe you should stop - you take pictures of me while I'm _asleep_?" he asked, feeling slightly violated but knowing that it _was_ something Demyx would do.

"Uhh, what?" the taller of the two countered dumbly, nervously occupying himself with cleaning the lens.

Zexion shook his head. "Okay, never mind. Whatever." He grabbed his book and stood up, staring hard at Demyx. "Why don't you go find someone who is willing to have their picture taken by you? I'm sure Axel wouldn't mind. He'd probably even ask for laminated, poster-sized copies and hang them all over his apartment."

Demyx made a face. "Axel's gross."

"If you don't like his personality, I fail to see why you are even his friend in the first place."

"No, I mean his _face_. His face is gross. But yours isn't. You have a nice face," Demyx clarified, smiling.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Demyx," Zexion informed, turning away and heading for the bedroom.

However, Demyx darted forward (after carefully setting down his camera, of course) and grabbed at his wrist, tugging him back. "Fine, fine, okay. If you won't let me take your picture, will you at least let me _look_ at you?"

The thought of Demyx staring at him while he read made Zexion shudder. Sometimes it was easiest to go along with the blond's requests - but that was just weird. "You look at me all the time."

"Well, yeah, but I wanna look at you right _now_." He reached for Zexion's face and effectively trapped his partner's chin in his grasp, squishing his cheeks up. Demyx grinned and leaned down, planting a kiss on Zexion's nose. "I have a proposition."

"And a death wish, clearly." Zexion halfheartedly batted the offending hand away, but otherwise did look up at Demyx, silently pressing for him to go on.

Smiling sweetly, the taller male quickly plucked the flimsy paperback out of Zexion's hands, eliciting a surprised gasp from said slate-haired boy, and stuffed it into the front of his pants.

"Demyx, give that ba -"

"If you let me take a picture of you _smiling,_ then I will leave you alone for the rest of the night, and you can finish reading. Just one picture," he interrupted, all but groveling and begging at his boyfriend's feet. "Come on, _please_?"

Zexion was a bit upset that Demyx had decided to play this dirty, and any other time, he would have merely reached into his pants and taken back what was rightfully his, but this was different. This time, Demyx _wanted_ it. Zexion could tell by the glint in his pretty, pretty aqua eyes. If he stuck his hand in his pants, they'd both end up getting hot and bothered, and nobody would be finishing any books that night. But, if he complied and let Demyx take his picture, the blond still got what he wanted.

So Zexion was rather stuck. On the one hand, he really _did_ need to finish that book because it bothered him to no end if he started something and did not follow through. On the other hand, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to ... "fool around" a bit with Demyx. And on the third hand, he didn't want Demyx to gain any kind of personal satisfaction.

"Come on, Zex, make up your mind. I'm getting _impatient_," he purred, knowing full well that Zexion was on to him. He grinned, seeing the strained emotions flitting across his boyfriend's face, and thrust his pelvis in Zexion's direction for emphasis.

All thoughts at that point paused in the shorter male's mind, and he practically ripped open Demyx's jeans in his frenzied attempt to save Albert Camus' literary wonder from rubbing against the blond's groin for too long. "Demyx, stop tha -"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Demyx decided that moment would in fact be a wonderful moment to grab Zexion by the shoulders and kiss him senseless.

And... Zexion may or may not have decided that kissing him right back would also be wonderful. And by that, of course, I mean that is exactly what he decided.

The already-heated kiss got a bit steamier, and they both silently consented to move things to the bedroom, haphazardly kicking various objects out of the way and clawing clothes off of each other.

- O O O O O -

Demyx woke up at an unholy hour, groggy and sore, but happy nonetheless. The happiness grew into a full-blown grin when he realized Zexion was sleeping, curled up in a ball next to him.

Quickly and quietly, he stood up and tip-toed out to the main part of their house. He snatched up his heavy camera, adjusted a few knobs and wheels, and slunk back into the bedroom. Demyx carefully knelt down on his side of the bed and pointed the camera's lens at Zexion's sleeping face, whispering sweetly, "Psst. Hey, Zexion. Wake up, snuggle bunny~."

The soft voice crept into Zexion's subconscious and slowly pulled him out of his dream, and he blinked his eyes open. Seeing Demyx's happy face and remembering what happened last night, the corners of Zexion's lips quirked up tiredly. "Good morn -"

_Click-click!_

After that, Zexion's vision cleared, and he wondered how on earth he had even managed to miss the bulky, black camera in his boyfriend's hands in the first place. Demyx snickered as Zexion groaned, cursing the blond under his breath.

"I really, really hate you," he stated, voice heavy with sleep.

"I love you, too," Demyx responded, planting a kiss on his forehead and standing up happily.

"... Where are you going?" Zexion asked, sitting up a bit and watching Demyx pull on some pants and a shirt.

Carefully rewinding the film and removing it from the camera, he shook the roll at Zexion and winked. "I'm getting _this_ developed, before you wake up completely and gain enough energy to somehow destroy it," he said matter-of-factly.

"Dammit," Zexion swore, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "Fine. Well, don't think you're getting off the hook that easily. No sex for you for a month. No kissing. And if you so much as _look at me_ seductively, I will -"

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Demyx picked something up from the floor and tossed it onto the bed next to Zexion. "I'll be back later, Zex. Take a shower or something; you have total bedhead." Waving cheerfully, he made his way from their bedroom.

Zexion grabbed his book defensively and absently ran a hand through his hair. "... Be safe," he grumbled, tugging the bookmark out and curling up to read.

* * *

><p><em>[author's notes.]<em>

_The book Zexion was reading is _The Stranger_ by Albert Camus. I am in fact reading it right now, and I love it. But that's just me - I have a strange taste in novels._

_Also, I don't know exactly how much a newborn baby weighs, but SLR cameras are pretty heavy, so I just made that up ._._

_Happy Zemyx Day, guys! :DD As always, I own any and all typos, and nothing more! Well, I DO have an SLR camera..._


End file.
